Saikyoudai no Matsuri (Eng Ver)
by Hiruma Yuuzu
Summary: This is the translation of "Saikyoudai no Matsuri" Indonesian version. Saikyoudai's festival will be held in a week, then mysterious people are going to meet Hiruma Youichi for some business, this is related himself and his family. Mamori, his girlfriend got shock about this news "Youichi, this is our dad's order, you must obey it, we're going to.." 3OC are going in this fiction
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is English translation of my "Saikyoudai no Matsuri" fiction. I'm sorry if my English are bad, because it isn't my home you enjoying my English version :D

And sorry for the Saikyoudai no Matsuri Indonesian version, I hadn't finished it yet. but, I promise I will finished it!

Saikyoudai University, American Football Field

.

"Trash! I told you the Dragonfly tactic would be effective if we use it from the beginning of game!"

"No! You stupid Fucking Dread! Have you forgotten that Fucking Midget is in fucking Enma Fire team?! He's get stronger from time to time! And his 'older brother', his speed as fast as that Fucking Midget! We have to use this tactic as good as possible! You stupid Fucking Dread!"

"What did you say, trash!"

"I told you that you're STUPID!"

" ..!"

"Stop it!"

.

Then, Hiruma and Agon turn they head to see who it is. There's Mamori standing behind them to stop the fight

.

"What do you want Fucking Manager?" Hiruma said

"Ah, hello pretty girl, what's wrong? Can I help you?" Agon said with his friendly smile

"Tch, this Fucking Dread hasn't change yet, keep teasing this Fucking Manager. She is a Fucking Cream Puff Monster, kekeke! You will regret it if you like her" Hiruma said while writing something in his devil handbook (Author: then, it means you regret it right? Kekeke. Hiruma: shut up!)

"What are you writing in your trash handbook?! And you aren't monster right, pretty?" Agon said. Suddenly his face change into friendly face when talk to Mamori

"None of your business Fucking Dread"

.

Then they're two having a face-to-face encounter. They're giving death glare to each other

.

"Geez, stop it you two! Can you two change your behavior? You two has grown up right?! Hiruma-kun, I'm not cream puff monster! Don't you dare involving your problem with cream puff!" said Mamori

"Kukuku, I won trash!" said Agon

"And for you Agon-san!" Mamori starting to scold Agon. Agon speechless when Mamori starting to yell at himself

"Kekeke, eat that! You stupid Fucking Dread! kekeke"

"Shut up you trash! You want me to destroy your bones like that stupid monster Gaou in the past time?" said Agon, his teeth chatter

"Then, do it if you dare. I will reveal all your fucking secret to the world" Mamori feel the atmosphere getting worse, she's trying to separate them away

"Stop it you two! Agon-san, can't you stop calling him trash? You know Hiruma's characteristic, try to restrain your emotion. You two are in the same team, why can't you two act more friendly?" said Mamori

"I doubt that will happen" said Hiruma and Agon together

"Geez, it's better to continue the practice, no need to fight.. Ah, Hiruma-kun, where are you going?" Mamori asked when Hiruma walking to the club house

"Fucking Manager, I want a coffee"

"Geez, okay. But, can't you stop calling me with that 'f' word? I have a name, Hiruma-kun" said Mamori while walking into club house

.

The member of Saikyoudai Wizards can't do anything when Hiruma and Agon are going to fight, only Mamori the one and only can stop them

.

"Finally, a fight between demon and satan is over" said Jumonji

"Fuu, the rhythm between them aren't good" said Akaba

.

.

In the club house, there are Hiruma and Mamori inside

"Fucking Manager! Where is the coffee?!" Said Hiruma. Now he is sitting in a couch and playing with his lovely VAIO

"Geez, ok, can you just wait?"

"Here the coffee, Hiruma-kun" said Mamori, then she put a cup of black coffee on the table in front of Hiruma

"Hn"

"Hiruma-kun, can't you stop fight with Agon-san just for one day?"

"He starts it first, he won't follow my strategy, I told him if we use the Dragonfly tactic from the beginning of game, it can dissolve all of my strategy to defeat those two Fucking Midget from Enma Fire!"

"I know that, but you two don't have to debate every time. You know that Agon-san isn't a person who can be a material of joke. You heard that he will break all your bones right? Luckily I stop it before it happen. And one more, don't call Sena and Riku midget, they're has grown up!" Said Mamori, her hands are on her hips. But Hiruma keep focus his eyes to his VAIO

"So... you worrying me, Ma-mo-ri?" said Hiruma. He showing his fangs

"Eh? O-of course I worried... stop teasing me!" Mamori face turn into red

"Why?" said Hiruma

"You said you won't me calling you by 'f' word right? Kekeke"

"b-but.." Mamori face turn more rerd

"kekeke, It's always fun when it turns keep teasing you around, kekeke"

"Geez, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori's cheeks turn into puffed up

"Get out of here! Give those brats drink, or else they would die" said Hiruma

"Geez"

.

Then Mamori leave the club house with both her hands full of towels and sport drinks. There's Ikkyu outside passing by Mamori, but he stop then helping Mamori to bring the towels and sport drinks

.

So… the reality is there's a relationship between Hiruma and Mamori more than friends. One day, when the graduation of Deimon High School estabilished, the principal gave a speech of congratulations to his students. Mamori searching for Hiruma, she asked Kurita and Musashi, but they both didn't know where Hiruma is, and then Mamori searching Hiruma everywhere, club house, American football field, their classroom, then Mamori found Hiruma at the roof. There Hiruma said it to Mamori with a serious face, Mamori thought he just teasing her as always, but no.. he said it with his serious face and his Emerald eyes look straight at that Blue Ocean eyes. Then Mamori couldn't said anything, she shook her head down and smiled at Hiruma

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

"I heard here will be a festivalis it right?" Honjo Taka said while he is reading his book 'how to get a girlfriend'

"yes, you're right, this festival will be open next week, I cant wait to attend Saikyoudai festival, I want to go with Karin" Yamato said

"I want to go with Kuroki and Toganou" Jumonji said

"Um.. Mamori-san, do you want to go to the festival with me?" Ikkyu said., there's a light blush in his cheeks. And also there is Hiruma standing behind him, Ikkyu can't feel bad atmosphere behind him because Mamori's-angel-atmosphere is work for Hiruma's-satan-atmosphere

"I'm so sorry Ikkyu-kun, I planned to go to that festival with member of ex-DDB, maybe next time?" Mamori said

"oh.. okay..maybe next time" Then Ikkyu leave Mamori with sad face

"get back to practice!" Hiruma yelled at his team and starting to fire his AK-47 to the sky

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

There is a man and a girl standing in front of Saikyoudai gates

"Hoo.. this is where Youichi study right.. umm.. Saikyoudai"

"Youichi.. You-niichan?"

"yes, dear.. here he is.. Shall we go in?"

.

Yayayaya, how is my English? This is bad, hoho

Thankyou for reading, leave a review please


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for my bad English in the previous chapter, because English is not my home language. if you kind enough (haha) please tell me which part I is my mistakes, in grammar and vocab.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

Thanks to anyone who review at my previous chapter. I will fix my mistakes

.

"_hey.. do you think same with me?"_

"_i think so, but their personality seems really different" said another girl_

_"Hoo..so this is where Youichi study.. umm.. Saikyoudai" said that man_

_"Youichi.. You-niichan?"_

_"yes, dear.. here he is.. we can met him again, Shall we go in?"_

* * *

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

* * *

"ah! Excuse me miss" said that mysterious man

"yes? Can I help you?" answer that girl.

"we want to met someone, do you know him?"

.

That mysterious man showed a picture similiar with Youichi Hiruma when he was 10 years old with black hair not blonde one

.

"Hm.. I think I never met a boy like him before but there are one person who has elf ear similiar.. but his hair is blonde"

"Really? Can we met him?" ask that man eagerly

"Sure, follow me"

.

Than that man and a small mysterious girl followed her to american football field and met Yamato and Taka on the way

.

"ano... Yamato-kun,where do you want to go?"

"ah, hay karin! Taka and I want to go to club house, what's wrong?" ask yamato with charming smile

.

While Taka still walking away without realize that Yamato talked with Karin and two anonymous person.

.

"This person want to meet hiruma-san, can you escort them to him?"

"Are you serious Karin?! You know Hiruma right? He doesn't like to meeting another person except for him acquaintance that i believe they are under his control and beside- " before Yamato can finished his sentences that mysterious person cut it.

"Relax, Hiruma and us already know each other" said that man with charming smile which didn't lose to Yamato's smile.

"Oh, okay. How about you Karin? Want to come with us?" asked Yamato

"Ah.. I'm sorry but I think I will go to class" said Karin while looking to her watch.

"Alright then.. huh? Taka? Where is he?.. hah.. I bet he leave me and go to club house first, okay, just follow me to American football field" said Yamato.

"okay.. hm.. miss hair braid, thank you for escort us to here" said that man while bowed to her.

"Yukino,come on say thank you to miss braid hair" said that man

.That girl loosen her hand to the man then bowed her body "thank you very much miss" said Yukino with sweet smile.

"Aw! So cute.. you're welcome dear" said Karin with smile too.

.

AMEFUTO FIELD 

"Hey Damn Manager!"

"Argh.. What's wrong Hiruma-kun? Why are you always angry? And I have a name so stop calling me like that!" said Mamori annoyed

"give me chewing gum!"

"Gezz! Usually you keep it in your pockets right?" complaint Mamori.

"Thats already finished! Just get it in my bag!"

"Gezzz! Okay.. okay! Don't get angry for nothing!" said Mamori and walked to bench while pouting.

"kekekeke"

"huuh,where he put his candy?" said Mamori to herself while seek it in Hiruma's bag, Suddenly a paper in Hiruma's wallet sticking out and when Mamori take it that was

"Huh? what is this? the text said Hiruma..."

.

Because curious Mamori flip that papper which was Hiruma's photo of family, Mamori smiled because saw that photo "hihihi.. That's Youchi.. He said he doesn't like his family but still keep their photo, why he can't honest to himself?" said Mamori while pointing her finger to the photo.

"This man must be his father and then this is his mother, Wah.. This is Youchi, why he never smiled? No wonder he has vicious face .. Who is a person who taller than Youchi? Ah! and who is another two kids in front of Youchi? They are so cute, who are they?"

"hoo..so ex-commite discipline like to open another person wallet, think it can enter my threat book,kekeke" said Hiruma who standing behind Mamori while writing something in his book.

"eh? Hi..Hiruma-kun, I never opened you wallet! This photo suddenly slip out from your wallet then I felt curious so I just see it, hey Hiruma kun they are- "

"Shut up damn manager_, _I know what you want to talk about, just put it back I don't want to discuss it" then Hiruma went to the field again after take his gum from the bag.

"Hiruma kun, what's wrong with you? I just want to ask.. Hah.. Whatever, I just will go to club house and clean it" then Mamori went to club house.

.

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine is Yamato Takeru" asked Yamato to mysterious man while using his charm smile.

"My name is Hiruma Yoshi, nice to meet you Yamato-kun" answer Yoshi smiled.

Their smile (Yoshi and Takeru) are really bright and make every women who near them enchanted and can't remove their eyes to them.

"Oooh.. Hiruma Yoshi, you sure a young man isn't you? is she your child?" asked Yamato

"Ah.. I'm 20 this year, one year apart with Youichi and this girl isn't my child, She is Youichi and my little sister"

"Hm.. so you are an older brother and little sister of Hiruma" said Yamato while give their fans a charming smile.

"Yup... oh,by the way you have a lot of fans don't you?"

"Hahaha.. not really.."

…

…

…

…

…

Then yamato stopped and turn his body towards Hiruma Yoshi

"WHAT?! HIRUMA? YOU ARE HIRUMA? YOU ARE FAMILY OF HIRUMA?!"

.

Everyone around them join in shocked with Yamato who screaming the name of Hiruma Yoshi, It's like name of 'Hiruma' itself is such a scary curse, some person running and some person completely paled.

.

"Ahahaha.. why are you so shocked? Is that weird that I am Hiruma's family? oh, by the way Hiruma Youichi is my Little lovely cute Brother and I'm his older Brother, my name is Hiruma Yoshi,nice to meet you" said Yoshi introduced himself for the second time and raised his hand to Yamato.

"Eh? Ah.. Sorry for screaming, I just didn't expect it at all, and this girl?" asked Yamato and doing hand shake with Hiruma Yoshi.

"Hahaha.. it's okay, I already used for people screaming when they heard my family name,and she is Hiruma Yukino, she is Youichi's Little sister,she just look like 6 years old right? But the truth she is 10" explain Yoshi

"hay little lady, my name is Yamato takeru, nice to meet you" said Yamato while raised his hand to Yuki.

"My name Hiruma Yukino, nice to meet you too" said that little girl and shaking Yamato hands

"By the way, you said that you are Hiruma's older brother and little sister but why you doesn't look like Hiruma at all?" asked yamato

"ooh.. I loved my hair style like this if you compared to Youchi blonde and rigid hair or you mean my ears? we aren't really brother but-eh, is that what you mean by club house?" asked Yoshi and pointing a room that stood in front of them

"ah.. yes, you are right" said Yamato,Apparently they already arrive in front of club house door "alright.. Please come in"

.

GREEEK

.

After the door opened by Yamato reveal a girl with short pink hair cleaned the room with her broom,when the door being opened she turn her head

.

"hm? what's up Yamato-kun? Asked Mamori and stopped her activities.

"ah, hay Anezaki-san, there is someone who wants to meet Hiruma"

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Yes"

.

Then Yamato pointing another person behind him and moved so Mamori can saw a man and a girl behind Yamato.

The little one have pony tail black with mixed brown hair, her eyes is green emerald similar with Hiruma, her body is small like 6 years old, she wore a white long sleeve dress with a small blue ribbon in the chest and a pair of white boots with fur, she really like an angel in her clotches.

Then the older one beside this little angel have a slender body like Hiruma but have a firm and sturdy body and taller than Hiruma, he have a messy short pitch black hair but long enough to hide his ears, his eyes color is beautiful green emerald like Hiruma, sadly his eyes hide behind Glasses with black frame but at the same time that glasses make him more cooler than before, even Mamori think that man ...em...really... attractive

"eh? you all are inside Hiruma's photo right? But the man wasn't use glasses in the photo" asked Mamori surprised.

"ehh? you know us? is Youichi inform you about us, Anezaki-chan?"asked Hiruma Yoshi back, little bit surprised because Mamori.

"eh? Youchi? hah? what? Anezaki? why you know my name?" Mamori more surprised because that man know her name.

That man just smirked to Mamori

"eh?" Mamori and Yamato feeling some scary aura surround them and that man.

"of course I know" then that man smiling after smirked to Mamori.

"ha..ha..ha, then what's your business in here" ask Mamori changed the topic before something bad happen.

"we want to meet Youchi" suddenly his face become serious.

"ehm..can i know who you are?" asked Mamori hesitated.

"ah, Anezaki-san they are-" Yamato want to explain it but suddenly that man cut it.

"Let me introduce myself Yamato-san" said Yoshi with his smile.

"My name is Hiruma Yoshi,I'm Hiruma Youchi older brother nice to meet you miss Anezaki Mamori" said Hiruma Yoshi while bowed to Mamori.

"and then, she is our little sister, Hiruma Yukino"

"ah.. my name is Hiruma Yukino.. nice to meet you" said Yukino following Yoshi to bowed.

"hay little lady, my name is Anezaki Mamori, oohh.. so you are Hiruma's older brother and sister" said Mamori used her angelic smile.

.

Suddenly Mamori become silent,the whole club house become silent too, Yamato didn't do anything because already know who are they, but for Mamori,she really surprised by 'two existence' in front of her.

.

"hee?..." she blinked, shocked because the 'existence of them'

"What?" asked Yoshi with innocent smile and Yukino who stand beside him just stay silent

"you are Hiruma brother? really? Are YOU joking?" ask Mamori unbelievable "I know Hiruma's real hair is black but why you don't have elf ears like Hiruma?"

"hoo..so Hiruma's real hair is black?" ask Yamato surprised

"yup..He told me once" said Mamori

"hoo.. so that's way, it seems Youichi cause you so much trouble Mamori-san, oh by the way about why I don't have elf ears like Hiruma it's because we have different mother that's way our ears is different" explain Yoshi to Yamato and Mamori

"Hm.. are you the only one who have different mother?" asked Yamato

"No, actually this little lady have different mother too, hm.. maybe i should explain it to you, when Youchi's Mother pregnant his father who now became my father married my mother who already divorced to my real father, then married when I was one year old, so I am because his step brother, but our little sibling have Hiruma blood in their vein, hm.. why suddenly I become confused about my explanations? Basically we and Youchi doesn't have same blood but we are family" explain Yoshi with Hiruma's family chart who suddenly appear of nowhere.

"Hey Yamato! Why are you in here? I'm looking for you anywhere!" said Taka who entered club house with Akaba,Ikkyu,Jumonji and Banba

"you are the one who leave me so shut up" said Yamato pointed his finger to Taka.

"hm.. it seems the rhythm in here is little bit complicated" said Akaba and playing his gitar

"what the hell are you talking Akaba?" ask Jumonji annoyed

"hey, who are you? This isn't public place" said Banba to Yoshi.

"hey, did the training is already done?"

"yes, we want to change our clothes first, hm...Mamori-san want to go home with me?"asked Ikkyu shy.

"sorry Ikkyu-san, i have a lot work to do" refuse Mamori polite

"aah.. okay.. I will take a shower" said Ikkyu and walked to his locker

.

The Mamori realize about two existence of another Hiruma in this room "oh by the way minaa, this two person in here are –"

.

GREEK

.

The door is opened with rude way and some swearing heard come by two person who just opened that door.

.

"Shut up you Damn Dread! I already told you we should use Dragonfly at the end of the match!"

"What did you said Trash?! I want to use Dragonfly in the beginning so we can totally crush them!"

.

Guess who that two noisy person? Still talking about Dragonfly, yup! They are Hiruma Youchi and Agon.

Without afraid Mamori walked toward Hiruma who still argue with Agon "Gezz... you two! stop it! Why you two always fighting for something? the match still will hold for next 2 weeks! don't go to work up"

"arggh..! you are noisy damn manager! Get out of my way! I want to change my cloth!"

"gezz.. Hiruma-kun! I still am talking! At least let me finished it first!"

"you voice is so ugly damn manager! we are going home!"

"hmmm.. so there is exist someone who doesn't afraid to Youichi" said Yoshi suddenly and it stopped Mamori and Hiruma debate.

.

When Hiruma saw Yoshi, his eyes grew wide because shocked, it least for a second after that he using his poker face but before he can say anything a girl who standing beside Yoshi cut it first.

.

"Youichi-niichan!"

.

That girl running toward Hiruma Youchi who still confused and jumped to hug him, she look ed really happy to saw Hiruma.

.

"Youichi-niichan! Yukino, Yukio-kun, Yoshi-niichan, tou-san, and kaa-san are missed you niichan"said that girl with wide smile in her face

.

Hiruma Youichi squatted so that girl can release her hand, then something that beyond any other imagination happen, Hiruma smiled, not grinned or like any other evil smile that usually he using, but this time a smile with kindness while petted her hair slowly

Every Wizards member dumbfounded saw that scenery such as Mamori who always with Hiruma since senior high school, she never saw Hiruma smiled like that.

.

"Hei..you see..."said Yamato

"**That** Hiruma Youichi..." continued Taka

"Smiled..." continued again by Ikkyu

.

The said with HA-HA brother's (Jumonji,Kuroki and Togano) style.

Than Hiruma Yoichi stopped smiled and standing before Hiruma Yoshi, with annoyed face he asked

.

"What the hell you want in here?"

"That is privacy You-chan~, lets talk later" said Hiruma Yoshi grinned

"What?! Don't call me like that! You son of bitch!" scream Hiruma Youchi angry because called You-chan then shooting madness his AK-47 who suddenly appear of nowhere toward Hiruma Yoshi.

.

But it seems Hiruma Yoshi already aware of his brother habit, so he pulled a table near him and used it as shield from Hiruma's rubber bullet

..

"Tch!" cursed Hiruma youchi.

"You-chaan, you never changed don't you? Always playing with your toy gun" said Hiruma Yoshi pulling back the table who he just used as shield.

"ah.. I'm sorry miss Mamori, this room become messy because Youichi" said Yoshi while smiled towards Mamori

"hey you! Don't flirt at her!" yell Hiruma who reload his AK-47

"Hmmm? Why You-chan? you don't like it? huh? Are You jealous? Really?" said Yoshi with sing a song tone.

.

Everyone in there just dumbfounded again.

.

"One more time you call me with that fucking nick name, this bullet will stabbing you brain!" said Hiruma Youchi while cock his gun.

"Kyaaaa~ I'm so scared~ are you sure want to shoot your own lovely brother?" ask Yoshi with mocked tone then he hugged Mamori from behind while use her as his shield from Hiruma Youchi.

"WHAAT?" this time everyone from Wizards shocked.

"hey! Remove your dirty hand from Mamori-san!" yell Ikkyu panicked

"eehh?! W.. What are you doing?" ask Mamori shocked because suddenly being hugged form behind by Hiruma Youchi's brother

"Remove your fucking hand from her! You sick pervert monster!

"hahaha.. alright.. here she is" said Yoshi relased his hand from Mamori

"look.. he's jealous to me" said Yoshi innocently to Mamori..

"it...it... is im..impossible" said Mamori while blushed

"i ask you once more you pervert monster, what the hell you want in here?!"

"hm... I will tell you later You-chan~ "

"now"

"later~"

"i said **Now**, follow me!"

.

Then Hiruma Yoshi sighed because Youchi's stubbornness, before they leave the room Yoshi squatted and talked to Yukino

.

"Yukino-chan waits in here with Mamori-chan okay? I want to speak with You-niichan" said Yoshi then they walked leaving the room.

"okay nii-chan" said that girl the walking to Mamori.

"I'm sorry Mamori nee-chaan, Yoshi-niichan is kind of pervert" said Yukino holding Mamori's hand and smiled

"It's okay.. I understand what Yoshi-niichan mean" said Mamori sweat dropped

"Hey, what's really going on in here?" ask Jumonji confused

"Fuu... they have a complicated rhythm" said Akaba.

"So.. they are Hiruma's family but why they not resembling each other?" ask Jumonji.

"Why you think like that?" ask Mamori and Yamato synchronously.

"Their ears" said all wizards member except Mamori and Yamato.

Mamori and Yamato just sweatdropped

"Let me explain it" said Yukino.

Then Yukino tell them that she and her brothers is step sibling with Hiruma Youchi

"Fuuu... so that's way, now we know who they are, let's go home!" said Akaba while playing his Guitar.

"Eh? Where is Agon-san? I think I saw him walking to this room with Hiruma-san" said Ikkyu

"He already leaved when Mamori-san and Hiruma argued" explain Jumonji

.

In front of club house

.

"Now! Explain it!" said Hiruma Youchi.

"Alright Youchi.. You don't need mad like that, I just joking and I think your girlfriend didn't have any objection about that" said Yoshi using his devil smirk.

"How said that she is my girlfriend huh?!" said Youchi Hiruma while pointing his AK-47 to Yoshi's head.

"oohh... so you do are jealous?" ask Yoshi chuckled

"Argh! Don't waste my time! What do you want?"

"Me, Yukino, Yukio, father and mother will go to America"

"Then?' ask Hiruma annoyed.

.

Yoshi folded his hand to his chest and lied down to the wall behind him, now Yoshi's face become serious.

.

"Father told me you must go with us to America"

* * *

That's all for the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. sorry for the mistakes, I will handle it


End file.
